love
by judaiXasuka12hk
Summary: when Wrath is left in japan after his "mom" Sloth died he meets a certain girl who can help his heart become whole again WrathXAmy rated M in in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: WRATH

he couldn't help but just look at the ocean it reminded him of his dead mother...Sloth

" why did this happen.. why?" the boy said

thats when he heard a voice

" are you still thinking about sloth? come on Wrath just get over it" the voice said

" easy for you to say Envy you dont care all you care about fighting ed and the others" Wrath said with a sad look

" you know what wrath me and the others are leaveing you in japan for a reason but its your last chance so if you want you can stay here or come with us and fight." Envy said

" i will stay" wrath said

" good boy see ya later than" envy said as he left for the airport

"..." wrath didnt say anything but in his mind_: why must i be the one to be hurt the most...mom i miss you why did you have to die_

thats when heard a 2nd voice

" will wrath be okay?" the voice said

" i'll be fine gluttony you go with lust and envy okay" wrath said

" okay!" gluttony said while runing over to lust who was coming toward wrath

" you sure you dont wanna come with us?" she said

" i'll be fine " wrath said

" okay see ya later wrath try not to get into any trouble okay" she said as she left

" heh okay" wrath said as he walked to the exit of the beach

as wrath walked out of the beach into the woods he noticed a lot of birds were flying away from one spot usually wrath would ignore this type of thing until he saw one fly toward him

" what do you want bird?" he said

the bird turned its head toward a man with a gun and it was aimed at Wrath!

" you stay where you are or i will shoot" the man said

" okay" wrath said

" i only want the bird" the man said " so give it to me"

wrath was about to give the bird to him until he heard little chirps from behind him he turned to see baby birds

" i said give me the- " the man was cut off by a rock that wrath threw at him

when the man was about to shoot when he realized that wrath and the birds were gone

FAR IN THE WOODS

wrath was able to get the birds to a safe place in the woods

" i wonder why he wanted to shot you and your babies i mean you all are a family..." wrath said

when he remembered that last word he could not help but put his arms around his leg and cry and remember his mother sloth but what wrath didnt notice was one of the birds went off somewhere

MEANWHILE

" come on everyone we have to hurry before that hunter finds the birds" a girl said

" amy wait ...we..need...to...rest" said a dark skinned boy

" yeah harley is right we need a break" said a girl with a ponytail

but thats when a baby bird approached amy

" huh? oh! i found one...?" amy realized that the bird went back to where it came from so she followed it down the path it was going down

" hey come back here bird!" amy said

the bird ran up to a boy thats when amy noticed the boy crying

" u-um are you okay?" she said


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2: kiss

"u-um are you okay" the girl said

it took awhile for him to respond

"y-yeah...?" when wrath said that the girl knew he was lying

" you dont have to lie you know " she said

"okay w-well its my mom she..." wrath paused and thats when the girl knew what happened

"oh i see...im sorry" she said

" u-um if you dont mind me asking whats your name?" wrath asked

"its amy" she said

" thats a nice name and i can already tell your nice. oh and my name is wrath" he said

" wrath? thats a scary name but you dont look scary you look..." amy paused as she started to blush and when she looked at wrath she saw him sitting right next to her " u-um..."

" your blushing" wrath said

"..." she didnt say anything

that when they both heard a gun shoot and the sound of birds

" its the hunter!" amy said

"...amy stay here with the birds" wrath said then he ran to the spot were the gun shots were

WITH THE HUNTER

" heh well i got one" he said

thats when wrath came

" your still hunting?" wrath said

" you! i was looking for you runt get ready to DIE!" the hunter

thats when amy came

" y-you run to fast" she said

"didnt i -" wrath was cut of by a gun shot that hit him in the side which caused him to fall to the ground

"..." there no response from wrath for a moment

"w-wrath?" amy said worried about her friend

thats when the hunter got closer to amy getting ready to shot her

then wrath got up and grabed the gun

" you know you should make sure your first enemy is dead before you go for the next one" wrath said with a grin

" o-okay i give up! just dont shot me" the hunter said

a few hours later the police arrested the hunter meanwhile wrath and amy sat on the beach

" well today was... strange" amy said

" yeah but it was a good day for me i would say" wrath said

"why is that" amy said with a smile

" well i met a beautiful girl named Amy today" wrath said while looking at amy with a smile also

thats when wrath noticed how close their faces were

"you think i'm b-beautiful?' amy said while blushing

"yes i do" wrath said also blushing

thats when they 2 voices say something

"AMY!" 2 boys said

this was wraths chance with a girl he liked so he took it he turned to amy and kissed her

"Mmmpf!" amy was surprised when wrath kissed her

" hey um do you have a place where i can stay?" wrath said after the kiss stopped

u-um there is doctor agasa's house just tell him that i sent y-you" amy said still surprised by the kiss

" okay then see ya later than" wrath said while leaveing

thats when the2 other boys came to amy

" um amy who was that " the 2 boys said at the same time

"mitch ,george he's a new friend i made today his name is wrath" she said


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3: HOMUNCULI

" heh i think i finally got it!" doc agasa said

" yeah after 5 hours " wrath said

" hey it takes time to make inventions!" agasa said

" yes but a toaster?" wrath said while look over at the toaster

it was 10:00 AM when doctor agasa finished his homemade toaster

"well i made it with out any blueprints" he said

"and thats another reason why im not using it it might explode!" wrath said

" what was the first reason?" agasa said

" i have seen the rest of your experiments" wrath said

" oh" agasa said

thats when there was a knock at the door

" i will get it " wrath said

when wrath opened he was face to face with 2 teenage girls with brown hair

" is this the kid you have been talking about amy?" the girls said

" yes serena and rachel this is him" amy said

" well you have to admit he looks...cute" serena said

" u-um may i ask who you 2 are?" wrath asked

" oh my name is serena and this is rachel"serena said

" hi" rachel said

" hello. so how are you today amy?" wrath said

" i'm okay what about you?" she said

" i'm okay too" wrath said

all of the sudden there was a loud explosion coming from the kitchen

" ugh " agasa said while coming out of the kitchen

" *sigh* what was todays experiment doc?" rachel said

" well it was a very complicated-" agasa was cut off by wrath

" toaster" wrath said

" a toaster? really?" amy asked

" y-yes" agasa said

thats when wrath went into the kitchen and looked at the broken toaster and took it into the living room

" it can't be fixed" serena said

"wanna bet?" wrath said as he claped his hands together and placed them on the toaster then the toaster regained its original form

" w-what the heck did you just do!" serena said with a scared look

" huh? dont you know what alchemy is?" wrath asked

"yeah we were taught about it in our school" rachel began " but dont you need some kind of transmutation circleto use it?"

there was silence for awhile until agasa noticed a strange mark on wraths left foot

" um whats that on your left foot wrath? it looks like a mark" he said

" okay i will tell you i'm a homunculi a thing created from a failed human transmutation" wrath said with a sad look

" oh u-um okay wrath can i talk o you alone real quick" amy asked

" yeah sure" wrath said as him and amy went upstairs

WITH AMY AND WRATH

" hey i know you probably think i'm a monster now dont y-" wrath was cut off by amy's lips

" you know i would never think that wrath" amy said

" why?" wrath asked

" because i love you " amy said while hugging wrath

wrath was shocked by this response he didnt know she felt the same way as he did

" i...i love you too" he said while pulling amy into a kiss


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4: ENVY

" okay we're almost at the park you 2" agasa said

" good because i'm getting tired of riding in this car" wrath said

" well we'er here!" amy said

the 3 got out of the car only to be greeted by 3 boys and 2 girls

" hello wrath and amy" rachel and serena said with a smile

" hi" wrath said

at that time wrath notice the 2 boys who looked like the ones from the night he had kissed amy thats when amy said their names

" hello mitch , and george!" amy said

wrath then noticed that amy was holding his hand which caused him to blush a bit

" hey amy" a boy with a triangular shaped head said

"hi amy...?" a boy with freckles said " um amy who is this?

" hm? oh this is my..." amy paused and looked at wrath who was looking at his hand

amy noticed that she was still holding wraths hand she ten let go and blushed " um he's a new friend i made" she said

"um hello my name is george and this is mitch" george said with a worried voice

" hi my name is..." wrath pauesed

in wraths mind: _maybe i shouldn't tell them my real name_

" his name is wrath" a teenager who was kicking a soccer ball around said

" how did you-" wrath was cut off by serena

" we told him by the way his name is jimmy kudo"she began " anyways let's show wrath around the city"

A FEW HOURS LATER

wrath was amazed by japan it was full of amazing things the new technology was 1 thing wrath liked he was having so much fun until he heard a familer voice

" AH HA!" the voice shouted " there you are!"

wrath and the others turned to see a boy with the same mark as wrath on his right leg shouting at them

" uh who-" amy was cut off by wrath

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ENVY!" he yelled as he got into battle position

everyone was shocked that wrath knew him and was about to fight him

"whoa! wrath calm down i'm not here to fight i'm only here because you and might be the only homunculi left! envy said

wrath's expression turned from angry to worried

" w-what?" amy said

envy then noticed amy and the others

" um wrath i think i should talk to you about this alone" envy said

" okay i'll be right back eveyone" wrath said as he left

" whats a homunculi? " george and mitch asked

"well..." serena started explaingin what a homunculi is

thats when it started to rain thats when amy had a feeling that something would happen to wrath

thats when a dark skinned male wearing a white shirt and a jacket with an "X" on his face followed wrath and envy

* * *

><p>i guess you all will know what the next chapter is going to be titled if you watched FMA<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5: THE GATE AND THE ENCOUTER OF SCAR

" so what your telling me is lust was killed by mustang and gluttony is no where to be found?" wrath said

" yes that and when i had an encounter with the gate it said something it said 'the boy that you hid from us injapan has to give back what we gave him'" envy said

wrath then looked at his right arm and left leg which were edward elric's limps that he sacrificed to the gate

"n-no this cant happen not now! i was just-" wrath was cut off

" being loved?" envy finished his sentence

"..." there was no response from wrath until he saw a familier figure with an 'X' on his face

" well.. well must be my lucky day 2 homunculi at once " the man said

" SCAR!" what are you doing here! " envy said with an angry voice

" im just here to give back what the devil made and send them back to where they came!" scar said as he lunged at them

MEANWHILE

" okay im getting really worried about wrath now" amy said worried look

" why is she worried about that wrath kid?" george said with an annoyed look

" wait.. you mean she didnt tell you 2?" serena said

" tell us what?" mitch asked

" amy and wrath are boyfriend and girlfriend now" rachel said

" WHAT!" the 2 boys yelled as they turned to amy

" yeah its true" amy said

then all of the sudden they hear a voice

" yo kudo whats up?" a dark skinned boy said

" oh hey harley and katrina how are-" jimmy was cut off by a scream

"EEEEEEEKKKKKKK!" it was a female scream

at that point jimmy and harley ran to where the scream came from

with wrath and envy

" *COUGH COUGH HACK COUGH*" wrath was coughing up blood and envy was knocked out after wrath heard the scream he looked up to see a familier face...it was Winry Rockbell the mechanic for edward elric

"w...winry...please...find...a...girl...named...amy...p-please" wrath said as he gave he a picture of amy then he passed out

" o-okay i will " winry said as she ran to find amy

at that time in wraths mind:

_"my my what do we have here" a mysterious voice said _

_" so this is my time huh i guess you came to take back what you gave me huh" wrath said_

_" sadly yes but your lucky that rockbell girl showed up your philosopher stone is really dameged so your lucky anyways i have to take the arm and leg back" the voice said _

_"...fine but let me live awhile longer dont take my life please" wrath said _

_" i won't" the voice said then there was a bright light and wrath screaming at the top of his lungs the right arm and left leg being ripped from his body and blood was spilling_

WITH WINRY

winry was running down the street looking for am so he could get help carrying wrath and envy to her house in japan when she turned the corner she bumped into a boy with a few others who looked like they were in a hurry then she recognized them from the photo

" wait your wraths friends right!" she yelled

" yes why?" amy

" well he and envy are injured so please come and help" winry said as she led them to wrath and envy

a few minutes later

winry had introduced herself to everyone as they ran until they got to where wrath and envy were

there was envy passed out on the ground and...

" OH MY GOD! WRATH!" amy said as she ran to wrath who was also passed out on the ground

thats when everyone noticed wrath's right arm and left leg were...missing!

" quick we have to get him to a hospital now!" winry said as she also was horrified at the scene of so much blood

the called an ambulance and quickly got him to a hospital


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6: AUTOMAIL PT 1

when everyone followed the ambulance to the hospital they met some familier faces

"hm? what are you guys doing here?" a female voice said

" officer Sato and officer Takagi what are you-" jimmy was cut off by the other 2 voices

" we have to get him to the emergency room now!" a doctor said

" um sir! one of the patients is waking up!" a nurse said

and to everyones surprise it was envy

" ugh what the hell happened?" he said then he looked at wrath then he remembered Scar

" how in the world are talking! i mean you have a hole in your neck!" a nurse yelled

even the doctors were shocked at this

" oh this it will heal up in 5..4..3..2..1" envy said as his wound healed up in a flash

" w-wow...hm? whats wrong sato?" asked takagi

" its that kid on the other stretcher see" sato pointed to wrath who was missing a right arm and a left leg

thats when 2 familier voices were heard

" sato, takagi report" said a man wearing a trench coat

" we found nothing on scar we dont think he was in this area of the city inspector meguire" they both said at the same time

" you dont think he was in this area of the city huh i wonder what is it that we'er missing hmm its not like theres a kid whose missing **2 LIMPS** right in front of us hmm?" envy said sarcastically

" um who is this smart ass" another man said

"DAD! dont start!" rachel said

" okay okay" richard said

thats when jimmy explained what had happened as they walked to the room were envy and wrath were staying

" well we might have a problem for boyfriend amy there are is no way we can find an automail mechanic in the area" richard said

"b-but there has to be-"amy was cut off by winry

"i'm an automail mechanic" winry said

" really!" amy said in amazement

" yes i'll have to take him to my house its not to far from here" she said to a nurse

" okay i will tell the others about this" the nurse said as she left

" thank you winry" jimmy said

" dont mention it. its the least i could do for a friend anyways help me ge wrath to my house please" winry said

the others helped winry move wrath to her house

a few hours later in the house

"okay first of all we have to wake wrath up" winry said

" i'll handle that" amy said

"okay the rest of you will wait out here..oh wait i'll need 2 volunteers to help me with the automail" she said

both harley and jimmy raised their hands

"okay then lets get started"

END OF PART ONE


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7: AUTOMAIL PT 2

in operation room jimmy , harley and amy were helping winry put automail on wrath who was still passed out when all of the sudden there was a knock at the door

" i'll get it " katrina said

when she opened the door she was greeted by a Black Hayate dog and 2 blondes one a girl the other boy

" oh um i wasn't aware winry and Rose had some many guests " the girl said

"yeah" the boy said

"woof woof!" the black hayate barked at katrina which caught her and the other girls in the rooms attention

" aww so cute" they said

thats when jimmy came out of the room only to be greeted by black hayate who ran towards jimmy

" oh! hello again what did you get lost again?" jimmy said to black hayate

" no not this time" the girl said

" oh lieutenant hawkeye i wasn't exepecting to see you here especially you Edward Elric" jimmy said

"what! your edward elric!" serena said in amazement

" yep its him alright good to see ya again pipsqueak" a familier voice said

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE ENVY!" edward yelled "AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN SPROUT MIDGET!

everyone was confused thats when there was a female voice from up stairs

" edward?" a girl with pink hair and brown in the back said while coming down the stairs "oh wow i didnt know we had so many guests my name is rose nice to meet you all"

everyone introduced themselves

thats when harley come out of the room with amy and winry

" man i still cant believe wrath can sleep through that automail operation " he said

" what you mean-" edward was cut off by winry

" ed...um y-your arm and leg are back thats g-good" winry said in a tired tone

"...what aren't those wraths limps!" amy said

everyone turned to ed confused

" well you see..." edward began explaining what happened

"oh so thats what happened huh well i think everyone here is tired so lets go to sleep" rose said

" we should move wrath into a different room" ed said

"wrath can stay in my room" amy said as she went into the room to get wrath

IN AMY"S ROOM ( 12:00)

" ugh...huh what happened?" wrath said as he woke up to see amy who had her head down on the bed he was laying in

"amy you stayed by my side thank you " wrath said as he stroked her back and forth then he realized he had automail "heh well it looks like it wasn't the dream after all"

" huh?...!" amy was surprised to see wrath awake in such a short amount of time

" hey amy i'm sorry i-" wrath was cut off by amys lips

the 2 never stopped kissing for awhile until amy said something

" wrath i...i want-" she was cut off by wrath

" listen i know you want to but i dont have any protection plus you need birth control pills so-" wrath then noticed amy's strange expression " wait dont tell me"

" my dad kinda told me to take birth control at first i refused until-"

" you met me" wrath finished her sentence which made her blush

in wraths mind:_ what kind of father would make her daughter take birth control pills usually its their own choice.. man humans are strange!_

" okay fine i will do it with you but we have to be quiet" wrath said

" okay" amy said

(**A/N: Amy and wrath are both 16 by the way)**

amy crawled onto him and wraths hands held her waist. She put her hands on his chest as she lowered herself to him.

he immediately kissed her with great intensity. His hands began to freely explore her back but they didn't venture further than her abdomen. Her tongue entered his mouth and she deepened the kiss, pressing her body against his and her hands going around the back of his head. He soon leaned up and cradled her in his arms, straddling her as he ventured from her lips to her neck. She moaned softly.

" wrath …you're amazing…" she moaned.

He planted butterfly kisses down her neck before he picked a spot to kiss and lick with his tongue. He discovered that particular spot was a sweet spot for her and he didn't ease up with his assault. She moaned more intensely as her hands moved to his back and her nails dug into his shirt. He soon removed his black jacket and she removed her jacket as well. He continued on her neck for several moments before he returned to her hungry lips. She soon took off the black shirt he wore , revealing a rather toned body. Judging from the way he acted everyday, she never expected him to be this toned.

"You workout?" she asked

" envy trains me everyday so this is the result of it" wrath said

She giggled.

"You're quite sexy…" she whispered.

" speak for yourself princess" wrath responded

She blushed and he removed her shirt, leaving her clad in a white lingerie bra. His mouth hung open.

in wraths mind: _w-wow shes so beautiful_

"Ok…amy, you are now officially the most beautiful thing on this planet," he complimented

Before she could respond, his mouth invaded her neck again before he planted butterfly kisses right down to her cleavage. She moaned and her nails dug into his back deeper than before but not enough to actually cause him pain.

She then removed his pants, leaving him only in his black boxers.

"You really like the color black," she commented.

"Yep, but my favorite color is now…" he began

He removed her skirt, revealing the other half of the sexy lingerie.

"White," he said with a smile.

She giggled.

"amy…you're just too sexy…am I awake right now? Is this a dream?" he questioned.

She pulled his head down to her, letting her lie down and he leaned over her.

"It's very real…now come on big boy, show me watcha got," she teased.

"With pleasure," he growled.

He assaulted her cleavage with his tongue and he straddled her, running his hands up and down her legs lightly and slowly. Warm impulses overloaded her body and she swore she was going to pass out from his amazing skill. He then put his hands on the buckle of the bra but he didn't remove it. His eyes looked into her own. She nodded with another blush on her face and he removed the bra, revealing her rather big endowments. His eyes pasted onto them, they weren't small at all but they weren't big enough to be unattractive to him. He enveloped a nipple with his mouth and his right hand massaged the other breast. She moaned loudly.

"wrath…oh my god you're so good at this…" she moaned.

He stopped his assault on her breasts after a minute and his mouth slowly moved down to her abdomen. He kissed the waistline of the panties and again looked at her. She was surprised at him; he never made a move without consulting her first. She giggled before she nodded. He removed the panties and he slid back up to her mouth and kissed her again. He broke away before she drew down his boxers.

"You're too perfect…you're not like the others" amy said

" what do you mean?" he asked

" im mean your not a pervert" she said

" yeah and im not going to start being one either, I'm treating you with the respect you deserve amy, you're like a gift from God, you're damn near to being perfect in every way and if someone is being perverted to you, I'll kick their ass," he replied.

She nodded and he positioned himself over her before again looking her in the eyes.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Gimme a minute…" she responded.

To her amazement, he did just that and he passed the test she just put out for him. He put her wishes above his own pleasure and from that moment on, he became the perfect guy.

"Please…be gentle wrath…" she whispered.

He nodded as he slowly entered her. She gave out a sharp moan and she wrapped her arms around his back and braced herself. He continued to go slowly, trying to get her used to the feeling but he could sense intense pain from his actions.

"I'm so sorry amy…" he replied.

"It's ok wrath, I'm a virgin so I have to feel this pain sooner or later," she responded

He continued at a slow pace until he couldn't sense anymore pain in her rapid moans. He sped up and her nails dug into his back and she moaned loudly. His hands clung to her waist as he reached as fast a speed as he possibly could. He finally stopped after several minutes and she took the opportunity to take control. She rolled over and began to ride him. His hands sprawled out on the bed as he panted heavily. Her hands held his and she leaned down to kiss him as she continued. She moaned down his throat before she broke apart and her arms wrapped around his head. He locked his hands on her waist and took control.

"WRATH!" she screamed.

He was sure the other would've heard but he couldn't careless, what mattered to him right now was making love to the girl he loved. He thrust at a rapid pace until finally; she came and collapsed onto his chest. He was surprised; she did before he did.

"You've got stamina wrath, how did you-" she began.

"I'm a homunculi amy but sometimes im not sure about what i can do," he said with a blush but also a bright smile.

She rested her chin on his chest and he responded with an embrace around her.

"We'd better get cleaned up, we don't want anyone to know about this," she suggested.

"yeah we better" wrath said

as they cleaned up amy was about to go to sleep until

wrath cupped her chin and lifted her head to face passionately kissed her

She melted into the kiss and she got used to it then he broke away

" lets get some rest princess amy" wrath said

" okay my knight in shining armor" she said as she blushed and went to sleep while hanging on to him


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8: leaving pt 1

it was on the same night after amy and wrath made love

in wraths mind:_ "you know your making quite a good life for yourself" the voice said_

_" what do you want now?" wrath said _

_"well its almost that TIME you know" the voice said _

_" what! w-when how many days do i have left!" wrath asked _

_" about 5 days so Friday you will leave you and envy " the voice said _

_" but what about-" wrath was cut off by the voice _

_" forget about her shes a human shes not like us so before you go i want you to-" the voice was cut off by wrath_

_" to break up with her" wrath said_

_" yes i want you to do it i already told envy about the events so he can help you" the voice said as he left _

IN THE MORNING MONDAY 4 DAYS LEFT

" good morning wrath" amy said with a big smile

"..." wrath was silent

" whats wrong " she asked

he didn't responde he just got up and walked out of her room

LATER IN THE DAY

" hey has anyone noticed wrath and envy have been acting strange?" jimmy asked

" yeah when i said good morning to wrath he didn't say anything and when i asked him whats wrong he just got up and walked out of the room" amy said

" yeah and when asked envy about what was on his mind he just said 'beat it' " serena said

" huh those 2 have the nerve to act like that after we helped them " richard said

george and mitch nodded

" now wait a minute let's not get any ideas maybe they need sometime alone for awhile " winry said

" but its really odd wrath has never acted like this" ed said

" you have a point there" rose said

" yeah he's never given anyone the silent treatment before" riza said

" we're going to find out tomorrow!" amy said

that night envy and wrath slept in the basement were no one could bother them

TUESDAY 3 MORE DAYS LEFT

outside envy and wrath we looking at the sky talking little did they know that george and mitch were listening to them talking with a tape recorder

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>sorry its a bit short<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9: leaving pt 2

at the house (2 hours later)

"we'er back!" mitch and george shouted

"well let's hear what they were talking about" richard said

"this is wrong" amy said

" well you wanted to know right?" jimmy asked

thats when the tape started:_ " so are you going to do it or what?"envy said_

_" i have to. i dont have choice i have to break up with her" wrath said _

everyone in the room was shocked

_" wrath it's for your own good plus the Gate dosen't accept that kinda stuff and you need to remeber you want to see Sloth or Izumi again oh and remember the GATE comes for us on friday" envy said _

_"okay but where?" wrath_

_" at the abondon warehouse 64" envy said_

_"okay you stilll have to help me with amy you know but i dont want to break her heart" wrath said _

_"... heh then do it yourself "envy said_

_" fine i will try" wrath said_

_thats when the tape stopped_

"..." amy was quiet but the others could see she was crying

" amy..." winry

" whats that guys problem!" george right when george heard the tape he snapped and so did mitch

" i bet this whole GATE thing is a trick to just get away from amy" mitch said

"its not.." ed said

" how would you know!" mitch yelled at ed

"BECAUSE I SAW IT BEFORE DAMNIT!" ed yelled " AND I"LL TELL YOU IT ISN'T A GOOD THING!"

this caused everyone to look at ed in confusion

" ed i think its time you told them" winry said

" see..." edward explained what THE GATE was.

some time later

"so you the next part is the worse..no one can come back from the gate " he aid

this shocked amy who was still crying

then envy walked

"...i heard what you all were saying.." envy said while glaring at george and mitch

"..." everyone stayed quiet until george said something

"wheres wrath?" he said

"he's outside but i think he needs some time alone" envy said

" hmph! yeah right time to think about what he's done" george said

"...im going to go check on him.." rose said

" woof woof" black hayate wanted to go to

" i guess that means im coming along to" riza said

" okay. oh and envy we have some questions for you" jimmy said

"okay" envy said thats when envy relised it was 12:30 pm it was now Wednesday

outside

" DAMNIT!" wrath yelled while crying " WHY MUST EVERYTHING BE TAKEN AWAY FROM ME!"

riza and rose could only watch with sadness as wrath was hurting badly

" poor wrath" riza said

" wimper wimper" black hayate was sad too

" i think we should leave him alone" rose said as hey left to go back inside.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10: leaving pt 3 (final, end of story)

after awhile it started to rain so wrath was going to go inside so he could get some rest but when he tried to

" you got nerve showing your face you murderer" mitch said

"...so edward ,winry and envy told you about me and envys old life huh" wrath said

" yeah so why dont you just leave huh?" the boys asked in an angry voice

" because i only have 2 days left you know so-" wrath was cut off by george and mitch

"take this! " george and mitch attacked wrath but to their surprise he did the same it

hours later wednesday 2? MORE DAYS LEFT

" WHAT THE HELL!" winry yelled at both george and mitch

" well it was his fault anyway cant he just not go to the GATE?" they said

" he has to" jimmy said

" yeah theres no choice he must-" rachel was cut off by envy who kicked the door open

" WHERE'S WRATH!" envy yelled

" he went to warehouse 64 why and whats wrong ?" she asked

" the GATE changed its mind its coming now!" envy said

everyone was shocked and as soon as amy heard that she ran of to the warehouse and so did everyone else

AT THE WAREHOUSE

" all right im here so now what?" wrath said

" WE WAIT" GATE SAID

thats when everyon else came

"WRATH!" envy and amy yelled

" its about time you came envy" wrath said

"yeah-" their talk cut off by the GATE

" HURRY UP IM BORED" IT SAID

" okay" thats when wrath sang some thing as the GATE opened

My soldiers march tonight

In the city of your dreams

Its beautiful on me, but its tearing at your seams

Down on your knees, queuing this disease

I take it all, everything I see

Oh cant you hear, this sympathy

Behind these walls, you watch them fall

As our union crumbles into hell

It's not the end of the world now baby, so come on dry those tears

It's not the end of the world now darling, but I can see it from here

Oh baby dont cry tonight, because your tears they will bleed

Underneath this blood red moon, deafened by your screams

Watch what you say, I will betray

My promises, they will decay

I'll make amens, but not today

Behind these walls, you watch them fall

As our union crumbles into hell

It's not the end of the world now baby, so come on dry those tears

It's not the end of the world now darling, but I can see it from here

It's not the end of the world now baby, so come on dry those tears

It's not the end of the world now darling, but I can see it from here

I can see it from here, I can see it from here

It's not the end of the world now baby, so come on dry those tears

It's not the end of the world now darling, but I can see it from here

It's not the end of the world now baby, so come on dry those tears

It's not the end of the world now darling, but I can see it from here

as everyone left and the GATE closed for some reason amy felt like she should go back to her room

in winrys house she did and found a letter and a necklace the letter said:

_dear amy_

_i know by the time you read this i will be gone and i wanted to say one last thing before i leave... i love you and nothing and no one can change my princess i will alwys love youeven if i wont remember you when i go through the GATE this letter will be my memory and my heart that i leave with you... oh and i hope you like the necklace that i made for you._

_love wrath_

amy couldn't help but cry. but she then knew she had to be strong for him and carry on his will forever and say these words " i love you too wrath and i always will" amy said

* * *

><p>THE END: I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE STORY<p> 


End file.
